As well known in the art, films or layers of silicon dioxide are used at various levels of a semiconductor device and in various kinds of semiconductor devices. The physical properties and other attributes of such silicon dioxide films predominant over the various performance characteristics of the semiconductor devices incorporating the films. An object of the present invention is to provide a novel silicon dioxide film exhibiting various advantageous electrical and optical performance characteristics. Another object of the invention is to provide a method of fabricating such a novel and useful silicon dioxide film. Still another object of the present invention is to provide various semiconductor devices each utilizing such a silicon dioxide film.